dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Swat Kats Revolution (T.V Series)
Episodes Season 1 # "Pilot"-'Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson were members of Mew York City's paramilitary law enforcement agency, known as the Enforcers. They were discharged from the Enforcers after disobeying the orders of Lieutenant Commander Briggs, which resulted in the destruction of the newly built Enforcer Headquarters despite the fact that it was Briggs's fault while they were in pursuit of Dark Kat. Commander Gilbert refuses to let Briggs take responsibility for the incident since Briggs brings good PR to the Enforcers by accomplishing legitimate law enforcement duties, so Gilbert discharged Chance Chance and Jake from the Enforcers and reassigned them to work at the city's military salvage yard to pay for the damage to the Enforcer Headquarters. Using discarded military parts and weapons from the salvage yard, Chance and Jake decided to become vigilantes known as T-Bone and Razor. Months later, they decide to target businessman Cyrus Meece, a kat who had his electricity company waste electricity in Mew York City and causing brownouts in Chance's old neighborhood. The SWAT Kats force Meece to turn the company's daily wattage logs over to the Enforcers within six hours. Meece contacted Briggs demanding protection and Briggs becomes more than determined to capture the vigilantes when they get away. Briggs later learns of what Meece was been doing and orders an APB to put out on them. Meece explains the situation to Dark Kat, who shoots him dead. # '"Honor Thy Father"-''' Callie brings a civil suit against millionaire Martin Jinx , who is also one of Chance, and Jake's targets, for taking part in drug trades with the Triad that ultimately led to the death of a young woman's father. As T-Bone and Razor, Chance and Jake threatens Jinx to make him confess to the murder as penance for all of the wrongs he has done to the city. Instead, Jinx contacts the Triad, who send the assassin Jade Tan to kill Callie. Jake saves Callie from Jade ; he later obtains Jinx's confession and gives an audio recording of it to Quentin. Meanwhile, Fiona and Walter push Jake to take a position at the company. Jake stymies their efforts by using the opening of the company's new applied sciences division to publicly opt out of the position, knowing that he cannot simultaneously honor Robert's request to fight for the city and be the man Fiona wants him to be. She is revealed to be conspiring with a man affiliated with a symbol that exists in Robert's book possessed by Jake. # '"Heat Wave"-'''Jake begins preparing to attack another individual from his father's list, but Chance argues that they should expand their work and help the Enforcers investigate the murder of a firefighter who was killed in the line of duty. Jake eventually agrees to it which is why T-Bone and Razor confront the murderer only to discover that he is a former Enforcer who survived an explosion years ago only to end up with several burns which is why he begins calling himself Heatwave. Heatwave shows up at a fundraiser that Fiona is holding for support of the victims in order to kill Gilbert. T-Bone and Razor save Gilbert and subdue Heatwave before he could commit suicide. Ann Gora, a reporter working for Kats' Eye News, begins calling the SWAT Kats as heroes as Jake decides to continue his hunt of the list members. Dark Kat meets with Fiona suspecting that the SWAT Kats are targeting the members of Robert Clawson's list which Fiona denies, but Dark Kats orders Fiona to investigate her son and kills a homeless kat who accidentally hears the whole conversation. Fiona looks to see her paws covered in the homeless kat's blood and begins to cry since Dark Kat has her under his thumb. # '"Enter The Mad Kat"-In Mew York Asylum for the Insane and "Katatonic", a psychopathic comedian named Lenny Ringtail (most likely named after real life comedian Lenny Bruce) is being kept in a padded room in a straitjacket. Ringtail went crazy when he was rejected as host for a late night talk show that eventually went to David Litterbin (most likely named after David Letterman). When Chance and Jake are at their garage, they get abducted by a street gang calling themselves The Jugglers (most likely named after a street gang called the Juggalos). With Chance unconscious, the group interrogates Jake about his father, Robert, and what he may have told Jake before he died. Chance and Jake fight off the thugs and send them to the hospital. The Enforcers investigate the kidnapping and Briggs believes that the thugs were just planning to hold them both for ransom since Jake comes from a wealthy family. Ringtail manages to escape the asylum with help from Dark Kat and Dark Kat gives him an old jack-in-the-box that resembles him. Ringtail then gets possessed by the ghost of an ancient jester who suffered similar rejection hundreds of years ago. He turns into Madkat, a psychotic, shape-shifting joker who plans to kidnap the king, queen, knight and jester of Mew York City (Mayor Manx, Callie Briggs, Lieutenant Commander Briggs and David Litterbin, respectively). Even T-Bone & Razor can't stop Madkat's Reality warping tricks, and they must rescue everyone and vanquish Madkat before he goes too far. In the end, it was revealed that Fiona orchestrated the kidnapping so she could discover if Robert told Jake his secrets. # "Curse of Kataluna"-'Chance and Jake decide to go back to targeting someone on Robert Clawson's list who is the Australian-Amerikat CEO of MBC named Rupert Furdoch. Furdoch's public image is one of friendliness and trustworthiness due to the power he has over the media even though he is an egotistical megalomaniac who might have been involved in illegal influences in the pursuit of stories. However they get shocked to find out that Furdoch has been murdered and that his life force has been drained which is why Briggs's niece Detective Felina Briggs decides to investigate this. Briggs falls in love with a woman named Katrina Moorkroft, who is actually a succubus, and she begins to drain his lifeforce away. Chance, Jake, and Felina all begin to suspect Katrina might be connected to Furdoch's death and a string of recent murders in Mew York City since Furdoch has taken Katrina on as a media icon. Meanwhile, Callie gets asked out to dinner by Chance and Jake's old Enforcer buddy Detective Edward 'Eddie' Balcus so they can meet his father Deputy Mayor William Balcus, but things don't go so well at dinner. # '"Dead To Rights"-'T-Bone and Razor manage to help Briggs and the Enforcers capture Chop Shop, but then realizes that Chop Shop was hired to kill someone. Fiona hires the Valestra Crime Family leader Raphael Valestra to takeout Deputy Mayor William Balcus. William asks Eddie to attend an award ceremony where Balcus is obtaining his award. Callie convinces Eddie to attend and give his father another chance. At the last moment, the SWAT Kats discover that Balcus is the target and races to the event to save him. Although they're almost caught by Felina, Chance and Jake manage to save Balcus for the Valestra Crime Family. Raphael shoots Balcus with one of his deadly bullets which is why T-Bone and Razor reveal their identity to Eddie so that he can save Balcus's life. Balcus and his son reconcile which pleases Callie and Balcus confides in Fiona feeling that someone he knows has been trying to kill him. # '"From The Darkness"-'Another vigilante appears in Mew York City and kills a group of mobsters working for the Valestra Crime Family. Chance and Jake both decide to capture the vigilante before he kills any other criminals since they feel that there is good in bad people which is why they shouldn't be killed. Meanwhile in the hospital, Eddie continues to stay with his father Balcus and Balcus confides in his son revealing that he went to train with a group of ninjas in a cult that worshiped a demon known as Dark Kat after the death of his wife. However what Balcus doesn't confide in his son however, is that he has been using a magical totem to transform into Dark Kat so he could assassinate criminals in Chance's old neighborhood since that was where he lost his wife. It is also revealed that Balcus tried to get Jake's parents to help in his crusade which explains the book that Robert has which is called the List. T-Bone and Razor are able to track the vigilante when he tries to assassinate Fango and turns him over to the Enforcers. Felina, seeing that the SWAT Kats are a force for good unlike what her uncle thinks, decides to let them go before the Enforcers show up. Balcus meanwhile decides to not tell Eddie how he's going to make Mew York City better since he fears that Eddie will know that he lost both his parents. # '"A Bright & Shiny Future"-'An enemy from Chance and Jake's Enforcer days, calling himself the Past Master, is wrecking havoc on Mew York Bridge when the SWAT Kats arrive to stop him. The Pastmaster anticipated this and opens up a time vortex and forces the SWAT Kats and himself into it. They re-emerge in a futuristic city made up almost entirely of metal, patrolled exclusively by robots where kats are forced to work in labor camps. On an enormous Jumbotron-like screen in the center of the city, the Metallikats appear and inform the SWAT Kats that in this future, they are the rulers of "Metallikat City." As it turns out, the Pastmaster conspired with the Metallikats and planned the entire thing, but the Metallikats double cross the Pastmaster and steal his magical pocket watch, breaking their original deal. After being attacked by a gigantic transforming bridge robot, the SWAT Kats escape to Mew York Swamp where they encounter the only remaining survivors: Mayor Manx, Callie Briggs, Walter, Briggs and Felina Briggs. Together, they decide to try to overthrow the Metallikats with a little help from a very angry Pastmaster, who will promise to return them to the present Mew York City if they recover his watch. Raphael comes to Balcus with an offer that he can't refuse in order to see his gay lover Mario again. # '"The Metallikats"-'Six weeks after being in the future, Jake avoids any activities as Razor, despite insistence from Chance. It's because Jake is scared of dying in fear that Walter and his mother will suffer if anything happens to him.In a flashback, Mac and Molly Mange escape from the maximum security prison of "Alkatraz" by boat, but while in the middle of the bay, they are hit by a passing ship and drown. They wash ashore near the laboratory of Leiter Greenbox, a weapons designer who works for Puma Dyne, the Clawson family business. They are discovered by two of Hackle's robots. He scans Mac and Molly's minds onto hard drives and puts them into the robots. They nickname themselves "The Metallikats" since they are now made out of metal. Greenbox decides to test them out by letting the Metallikats continue their villainous exploits and use their new robot bodies to their advantage. After taking out a fellow crime boss, they set their sights on Mayor Manx, whom they believed denied their parole (when in reality it was Balcus). Chance finally convinces Jake to help save both Callie (who is there to accept a job offer from Balcus) and the Mayor from being terminated by the Metallikats. Balcus asks Raphael to find the people who ordered the assassination. Fiona, wanting to protect her son, turns over her co-conspirator, Mr. Young, to Balcus, who kills Young as Dark Kat while believing her to be innocent. # '"Trust But Verify"-''' After an armored truck is robbed, Jake believes that one of the thieves is former Marine Ted Gaynor, from his target list. Chance dismisses Jake's assumption, as Gaynor was Chance's commanding officer during his time in Afghanistan. Jake finds Gaynor and steals encrypted data, as Chance prevents the former from getting any information directly from Gaynor. The data is revealed to be plans for robbing armored trucks, which Jake uses to track the thieves. Chase learns that Gaynor was the mastermind behind the robberies, and is forced to join Gaynor's team, but backs out of helping them at last. Jake arrives in time and kills Gaynor. Meanwhile, Olivia tells Jake her belief that Fiona and William are involved as the former believes they were before Robert's death. Jake asks Fiona , who states Robert was the unfaithful. Eddie refuses William's request to sign the paper of selling the clinic established by the former's mother, who died when he was 8 and William left him for years subsequently. Olivia is arrested by the police after having a crash as a result of drug use. # '"Katnip"-'''The judge dismisses the plea bargain of Olivia and orders the charges brought to trial. Helping Olivia, Chance and Jake begin working on tracking down the supplier of the drug, which is known as Katnip; they discover that the supplier is called "The AristoKat", and they arrange meeting through Chance's contacts in the mob. The meeting is broken up by Briggs and the Enforcers, and the AristoKat manages to escape. The SWAT Kats are able to track down the AristoKat again and take him out. Callie convinces Felina to get Olivia community service and two years of probation, which she begins serving in the D.A's office. # '"The Origin of Dr. Viper"-'Fiona denies knowledge about the list which is why Chance decides to follow her around Mew York City. Scientists Dr. N. Zyme and Dr. Elrod Purvis engineer Viper Mutagen 368, a regenerative growth formula. Zyme imagines the benefits of the mutagen to mankind and tells Purvis he could not have done it without him. Purvis is uncaring, and only wants to sell the mutagen to the highest bidder and become rich. Zyme leaves the lab and Purvis steals the mutagen and its research for himself, only to be discovered by Zyme and pursued into the building's stairwell. Purvis trips down the stairs and becomes covered in the growth formula. He then collapses, supposedly dead and is taken to the morgue. Dr. Zyme discovers that the mutagen is ineffective and mutates its host into an evil monstrosity. Purvis is mutated by the formula and becomes Dr. Viper, taking his name from the mutagen itself. He then proceeds to apply the mutagen to mosquitos and honey bees to attack those responsible for his mutation. Chance and Jake both learn of this and decide to save Fiona and Walter when they are captured by Viper. Chance later presents evidence to Jake that Fiona knew about Robert's plane getting sabotaged. Jake then decides to talk to his mother as Razor. # '"The Odyssey"- Jake is 'critically shot by Fiona and escapes. He exposes his secret to Kristina , and asks her to take him to his hideout. With Chance's help, the bullet is removed and Jake is stabilized. Kristina refuses to join Jake's crusade , but decides to help them find Walter. Jake convinces Chance to stop investigating Fiona until they find out more about the organization. # '"The Undertaking"-'Jake tracks an accountant of the secret organization and steals his laptop. It is discovered that there was a money transfer made to the Aristo Kat, who is out of prison thanks to his connections. The casino is infiltrated and the Aristo Kat claims that Walter was assassinated. Jake informs his family and Fiona confronts Dark Kat, who proves to her that Walter is still alive. Jake, who was listening in, discovers that Dark Kat is heading the secret organization, and uses Kristina to ascertain Walter's location. T-Bone and Razor then free Walter. In a flashback, Robert is shown disagreeing with Balcus' proposed "Undertaking", which would involve leveling Chance's neighborhood with a machine, which will be built in five years, and killing thousands of people in order to rebuild the area. As a result, Balcus arranges for Gilbert to plant a bomb on Robert's Enforcer jet before Robert heads out on patrol. # '"Darkness On The Edge of Town"-'Dark Kat kills the scientists who worked on the device. T-Bone abducts Jake and Fiona in an attempt to uncover the truth. The plan works and the team breaks into City Hall for information. Razor attempt to make him confess, but it is revealed that Balcus has been using a magic totem to transform into Dark Kat. Dark Kat takes out Razor and then is shocked to discover his secret identity. # '"The Wrath of Dark Kat"-'''Dark Kat imprisons Jake, but T-Bone arrives to rescue him. Fiona decides to hold a press conference to reveal to the city her involvement with Dark Kat and the plan to destroy Chance's neighborhood. Fiona is arrested and Balcus reveals his secret to Mayor Manx. Balcus then destroys the magic totem after transforming into Dark Kat so he can make it permanent. Dark Kat then steals the material for a homemade nuclear bomb to destroy Mew York City, neither the SWAT Kats nor the Enforcers can break through his defensive force field. Briggs tries to sneak aboard Dark Kat's ship to defeat Dark Kat and retrieve the stolen parts, but is quickly subdued. Gilbert (who is a spy for Dark Kat) decides to let not send help, so it's up to the SWAT Kats to save both Briggs and Mew York City. However this turned out to be a ruse set by Dark Kat as a distraction and Dark Kat activates the device, which destroys Chance's neighborhood. Callie is trapped in her apartment, but Eddie arrives in time to help her escape before the building collapses on him. Season 2 #"The Calm"-''' The newly promoted Captain Briggs calls off the task-force against Razor. Elsewhere, John Smith, who has claimed the mantle of Aristo Kat, attempts to kill Razor in a bid to raise his profile. After losing the first battle, Jake, and Chase are able to stop Aristo Kat , along with some help from Sara who is back in town for an unknown reason. Meanwhile, businessman Nicholas Scott successfully acquires Clawson Consolidated under a plan of rebuilding the city and renaming it "Gotham". Chance and Lilia welcome a baby girl, which convinces Chance to take Jake's suggestion and retire from field duty. Jake and Felicity go on a first date, but Jake ends it explaining how he cannot be both the Razor and Jake Clawson, , although he acknowledges loving her. Sara is shot in the chest with arrows by an unseen figure before falling from a rooftop to her death. #'''"The Mew York Slayer"-'''Captain Briggs informs the SWAT Kats about an archer whose been killing himself which is why the media nicknames him as 'The Mew York Slayer'. A news report on the killings causes tension in the city. Walter examines one of the stars while Jake figures out that a pattern between the victims relates to Robert's list from when he and Chance first started out and begins to predict future victims. T-Bone encounters the Mew York Slayer and engages him, managing to cut his arm before being overpowered. Jake then arrives, but the Mew York Slayer escapes. Callie starts to believe that the Mew York Slayer could be a member of the Enforcers.